


Even Demons Need Sex Ed Sometimes

by lewdbun



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Deepthroating, Demon Hunters, Desk Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdbun/pseuds/lewdbun
Summary: A succubus teaches V a thing or two about masturbation.





	Even Demons Need Sex Ed Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to violentmouths on Tumblr for this idea. It's a short one this time, but I hope you guys enjoy.

V was looking through the books that Dante had in his library, but all he could find were books with naked women in them. He thought someone like him would have books about sex and how to pleasure yourself, and the fact all he could find were those photos made him even more sexually frustrated.

“Looking for something?” [Y/N] asked.

Her voice made him jump and he turned around to see her looking at him with a curious look on her face. This woman was a demon hunter like everyone else who hung around Devil May Cry, but she was different. She was previously a succubus demon in hell, but decided to hunt her own kind after being stabbed in the back by Mundus a long time ago. [Y/N] wore a strapless black dress and black stilettos with red bottoms. Her [color] hair fell just below her shoulders and was very voluminous. If she wasn't a demon hunter, she could've been a model or a Hollywood starlet.

She had even assisted Sparda when he was alive, and now helped out occasionally with missions. [Y/N] would also spend the night with Dante, Lady, and Trish individually after particularly difficult missions and sometimes V would hear them doing questionable things. She was the last person he wanted to ask for help, but he was starting to realize he didn't have much of a choice.

“N-No, not at all.” V stammered. “I was just looking for another book to read.”

“You're not going to find any Shakespeare or Blake there, I can tell you that much.” She said with a chuckle.

V blushed. “T-That's not what I'm looking for.”

“Oh?” [Y/N] said with an eyebrow raised. “Don't tell me you were looking for the Kama Sutra or something. Dante doesn't have that since he's super confident in his abilities already.”

“How do you know that?” V asked.

She smirked. “Let's just say, I get around.” [Y/N] said as she gently played with a strand of his hair. “I think you're the only one who I haven't had fun with yet. Tell me, what are you in the mood for, poet?”

V swallowed hard. “I…don't know how to...you know.” He struggled to say and made a gesture where he put his hand in a light fist and shook it up and down slowly.

“Ah, I'm surprised! The mysterious poet doesn't know how to jack off?” She said teasingly.

“Shh! Not so loud.” V scolded her.  
“Sorry, but if you like, I can help you with pleasuring yourself.” [Y/N] said seductively.

He took a deep breath and exhaled. “Fine. No sex though.”

She pouted. “Can you at least shoot it on my face when you cum?” [Y/N] asked.

“...Fine. No sex.” V reminded her as he begrudgingly agreed to having the succubus help him.

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you. Sit on the desk for me.” [Y/N] said as she grabbed a chair so she could sit in between his legs while she coached him.

V did so and also removed his pants so his throbbing dick was out for her to see.

“Oh my.” [Y/N] commented.  
“What?” V asked sharply.  
“Nothing. It's just a shame you won't let me ride it.” She said while blushing.

He became flustered. “J-Just tell me what I need to do.”

“Okay, okay.” [Y/N] said as she took one of V's hands and had him firmly grasp his dripping cock. Her hand was on top of his as she gently helped him masterbate with a slow pace.

V started to gently moan as he pleasured himself in front of the succubus. He felt dirty as she watched him pump his cock, ready for him to tell her he was going to blow his load. His dick started to feel irritated. The last time he attempted this, the same thing happened and he stopped since he was afraid he was going to hurt his rod.

“Getting a little dry?” [Y/N] said with lust in her voice.

He nodded and before he could say anything, her mouth was around his dick, sucking it deeply and gently. He moaned loudly as [Y/N] took him in her mouth. She deep throated him and was even able to lick his balls each time she was down to the hilt of it as her head bobbed up and down his cock. 

V could already tell he was nearing his end and started to hump [Y/N]'s mouth as he weaved his fingers in her [color] hair. She moaned in delight as she started to massage his balls with her hand gently.

He was almost about to climax before she released him from the moist, demanding chasm of her mouth. He let out a groan in disappointment and [Y/N] chuckled. “Go ahead and try it now, love.” She said with a wicked grin.

He started to slowly masturbate in front of the succubus again as she watched. His pace started to hasten while moaning gently before feeling something warm and squishy wrap around his dick and hand. V looked down to see that [Y/N] had put him in between her large breasts and was squishing them to massage his dick. She had pulled the top of her dress down and revealed that she wasn't wearing a bra, in addition to wearing nipple piercings. V wanted to cum right then and there since she looked so delicious with his cock in her boobs and a lustful look in her eyes.

“How is it?” [Y/N] asked as she massaged him with her tits.

“F-Fuck! I'm-” V started to say before getting cut off by a loud moan, feeling his arousal explode out of his dick and on to her chest and face.

She blushed. “Aww, I broke my poet.” She pouted.

He was seeing stars from the intensity of his orgasm. “I-I'm sorry.” He panted.

[Y/N] chuckled and started to lick off the cum on his rod. V moaned from the overstimulation as he was still sensitive from his recent orgasm.

She pulled away from him after a few moments. “So, how is my poet going to repay me?” She asked with a smirk while looking up at him.

He took a deep breath. “Please sit on the desk.” He said while looking at her with his eyes half open.

[Y/N] did so as she and V switched places. Once she was on top, she hiked up her dress and showed him her bare pussy. He instantly put his face up to it and started to eat her out roughly.

“Mmm, my poet is so lewd.” She said as she gently panted and petted his head.

He flicked his tongue over her sensitive bud causing her to moan loudly and pull his hair. V slowly slid in two fingers as he continued his assault on her clit and she fell back onto the desk.

“Ah! K-Keep going, oh f-fuck!” [Y/N] groaned.

V moved away from her hole and started to suck on her tits. Occasionally, he would gently tug on her piercings with his teeth which made her moan even louder.

“I-If you keep that up...I don't know if I-I'll be able to stop m-myself.” [Y/N] said while blushing.

V kept going regardless of her warning. Suddenly, he felt her gushing hole tighten and squirt all over his hand and arm as she cried out on pleasure. She laid there in a daze as he pulled his hand out of her and made her lick off the juices from his hand.

“I believe my debt has been paid.” He said with a smirk.

“F-For someone so u-unassuming and quiet, y-you sure know how to please a woman.” [Y/N] said between pants.

V chuckled and helped her up before getting everything cleaned and back to the way it was before they helped each other get off.


End file.
